


Big Brother Knows What's Good

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: #JustFuckMeUp Compilation [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, For one person only, Hannibal is 18, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, I Blame Tumblr, I need help perhaps, I would consider it that, Incest, JustFuckMeUp, M/M, Manipulation, Mentioned Cannibalism, Mentioned Murder, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pedophilia, Possessive Hannibal, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Some I guess, Underage Sex, Will has been doing this with Hanni for a while, Will is 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal was a good big brother and he always looked out for his little brother. Always.</p><p>#JustFuckMeUp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Knows What's Good

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a Hannigram incest fic already, but it's a kind of, separated during early childhood and meet 35 years later not knowing they are related until Hanni gets Will imprisoned on false charges sort of thing. It's a trip! Literally, so much drama because Will is trans and different than Hannibal expected and both are romantically inclined sort of but Will wants nothing to do with Hannibal and Hannibal won't accept that. The fic is called 'I Am Mischa No Longer'.
> 
> I wanted to do an incest one where the ages are fucked up and creepy and there is none of this personal hurt between them. So yay me!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

The matron could not know of their trysts. Hannibal was very good at keeping his life a secret and when he wanted something to remain hidden, it stayed that way.

When he and his little brother Will had been brought to the orphanage after the deaths of their parents, he’d been hardened and dead set on keeping his darling little brother away from anyone and anything that could cause him any harm.

For years, Hannibal acted as the guide the younger child needed in his life. The absence of a parental figure had already messed his emotional growth up. Hannibal tried to be a good leader. Someone to look up to. The fact was, his little brother was four years his junior and while Hannibal was mature for his age, was certainly not as good as a mother or father would be.

And when the people came around looking for a little boy - because children Hannibal’s age were far too old to be cute anymore - they would always find Will to be perfect for them.

His chocolate curls and doe like blue eyes were awash with the innocence of childhood. In fact, Will’s appearance was so youthful he was often mistaken to be younger than he truly was. At the age of fourteen he still looked ten.

Hannibal sabotaged every prospective adopter because he would not see himself parted from his sibling. They were all the other had in life and Will had certain… _needs_ that others could not provide him with. People did not want to understand him fully and because of that, no one was worthy of him.

Hannibal only had to wait a month more before he was old enough to be considered an adult. Then he would only have to take custody of his little brother.

Hannibal had managed to get he and his brother entered into a prestigious school simply by their advanced intelligence for a scholarship. Hannibal had found them a good job assisting one of the professors whenever they needed help.

Cleaning someone’s acre long home for one hundred dollars each, every two months, was a blessing on the two. Hannibal had saved the money, joined a few bets, and even gotten financial advice in the stock market. For two orphans who had once had the prospects of going nowhere, they were pretty well set if they decided to go jobless for the next five years.

Once he was old enough, he could lay claim to all the assets that belonged to his parents, including their modest, three bedroom home that had not been sold in the years it sat dormant.

And once they were on their own, Hannibal was certain that things would be easier. Much easier.

Certain _proclivities_ that the brothers shared would not need to be hidden so thoroughly.

All in good time.

* * *

 

The house was bare of everything. Nothing their parents owned had been kept, having been sold to pay debts or failed investments and interests. They were lucky the house was still available and rather cheap. No one wanted to live in a house where a couple was brutally murdered and cannibalized.

It had been an experience, refurbishing the building and setting up their own space. Hannibal had retreated from his brother for a few days, allowing him time to acquaint himself with their new lifestyle. No noisy children trying to steal what rare, precious items they had managed to procure. No women who thought themselves to be God incarnate simply because they volunteered for an hour or two a week to watch some ratty children. No rules to restrict them from seeing each other, that required them to sneak out at night to be together.

Everything was a thousand times better already and Hannibal didn’t want to overwhelm the boy.

In fact, Will’s reaction to having his own room had been… shocking.

“I… I thought we were going to share a bed from now on,” the boy had murmured, his eyes cast to the floor in embarrassment. “That way we aren’t alone anymore.”

Hannibal had relented. They kept Will’s bed for appearances, but a week after moving in, they had already begun sharing a bed. Still, Hannibal stayed his hand despite how it itched to relearn his brother’s flesh once again.

He waited for Will to make the first move and it hadn’t taken long. Three weeks after the start of their new life, Will seemed to just break down.

Hannibal found himself awakening to his little brother climbing on top of him and rubbing his erection against Hannibal’s thigh. The boy was moaning and his eyes just pleaded for Hannibal to help him through his problem.

“Hannibal, do you not want me anymore?” he asked, sounding pitiful and adorable all at once. His eyes seemed to be on the edge of teary.

“What would give you that idea, dear Will?” Hannibal asked, shifting to give the boy a better angle and making them both moan in the process.

Will’s shy gaze looked away for a second, before fixing upon Hannibal was a sharp intensity. His hips rocked forward, rubbing his hips and cock against Hannibal again.

“You don’t touch me anymore.”

Hannibal trailed a finger down his boy’s spine, relishing the shiver he received in return. “I touch you every day,” he teased, knowing perfectly well where Will was going with his accusations, but wanting to drag out the torment a little more.

Will reached back to grasp his hand and lowered it until it was pressed against his opening. “You don’t touch me _here_ anymore, Hanni. I was waiting for you and you never did.”

Hannibal allowed a small brush against the furled opening that twitched beneath his fingers. Perhaps he’d made his darling boy wait too long. He had been conditioned to want his big brother after all. Will looked absolutely devastated at the prospect of Hannibal not wanting him anymore.

“Big brother loves you very much, Will. You know that, don’t you?” Hannibal whispered, wrapping his free arm around his brother’s waist and pulling him closer.

His boy nodded frantically, whimpering in distress when those probing fingers moved away. He tried to push himself back onto the fingers, but found any movement impeded by Hannibal’s strong hold.

“Your big brother would never leave you wanting, darling,” purred the blond. “He simply wanted to make sure you wanted it still.”

Blue eyes brightened and Will nodded insistently. “I want it! _Please_ Hanni, I want your… cock inside me.”

The bashful blinking resumed, his brother’s face all red and heated.

Hannibal turned them around, pinning the boy to the mattress.

“Big brother has lubricant this time, dear boy.”

Will’s interest perked even further and he looked toward the nightstand expectantly. With a chuckle, Hannibal retrieved the bottle and quickly set to fixing his boy up properly.

Decadent little moans filled the room as Will tossed and turned under Hannibal’s careful ministrations. The boy squealed when his brother gave a nibble to one of his erect nubs and stroked his cock when his big brother insisted he pleasure himself.

His boy was so delicious and precious and Hannibal knew that no one could ever find out lest they take him away. Everyone always wanted Will.

Will was _his_.

No one else could have him!

The penetration was a slow but rewarding process. After all, Will was considerably smaller than Hannibal and he needed to be treated carefully if he wanted to take his big brother’s cock all the way.

Hannibal reveled in the sin between them and the delicious slide of flesh within flesh. How Will gripped him so tightly was a testament of his underdeveloped body. _Yes_ , it was spectacular!

Will was the only beauty. No one else sufficed. No one else made Hannibal so incredibly hot beneath the collar. It was all Will.

Clutching his little brother close in a mimicry of what he hoped to do for the rest of their lives, Hannibal sought their joined release.

* * *

 

**A/N: DONE!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! ;D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
